


Matchmaking

by A_Modern_Girl, Bizarra, BlackVelvet42, carter-sg-1 (Areneth), chakochick, coffeeblack75, Jemabean, Laney1728, Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Shore Leave, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Modern_Girl/pseuds/A_Modern_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/pseuds/carter-sg-1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/pseuds/chakochick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblack75/pseuds/coffeeblack75, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemabean/pseuds/Jemabean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laney1728/pseuds/Laney1728, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: So this is what happens when ten J/C authors get together and write a fic in a sort of ‘tag, you’re it’ kind of way. We set a few ground rules, but mostly it was a free for all, and this is what we ended up with.Synopsis: What was sure to be a standard shore leave for Kathryn and Chakotay quickly turns into more when a young member of an ancient continuum (not that one) comes to pay them a visit in their dreams. What transpires after is nothing short of a sexy, angsty and heartwarming adventure for our command team. Set sometime after “Future’s End,” but nothing definite beyond that.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 232
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manalyzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manalyzer/gifts).



> Thank you to the incomparable [MinakoTenjou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinakoTenjou) and [chakochick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick) for betaing this entire epic, and [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42) and [coffeeblack75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblack75) for their assistance too.
> 
> This chapter is authored by [A_Modern_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Modern_Girl), [Bizarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra), and [TrekFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower), in that order – an asterisk (*) marks where each subsequent author takes over the reins.
> 
> We hope you enjoy our little team effort! If you do, please let us know! :)

She was in her quarters when it happened, curled up in her favorite chair reading preliminary reports on Kelmar culture. Suddenly, the hum that was the soundtrack for all life on  _ Voyager  _ stopped. There was no red alert: the warp core had been deactivated for maintenance at Lieutenant Torres’ insistence. The captain shifted uncomfortably in her seat when she realized the slight vibration she had always found so comforting had stopped as well. For the first time outside of an emergency, the heart of  _ Voyager _ had stopped beating. And Captain Kathryn Janeway didn’t like it one bit.

She stood and walked to the viewport to gaze at the planet below. Neelix had never heard of the Kelmarians, but so far their hospitality seemed genuine. If all went well, they would remain in orbit for at least a week, which was why Torres had proposed performing a full overhaul on the warp core. The ship would still have impulse power, but they would not be able to travel faster than light for five days. Ever the devil’s advocate, Janeway had asked what would happen if they didn’t do the overhaul. B’Elanna’s response echoed in her head, “She’s a fine ship, Captain, but I don’t want to find her limits the hard way.”

Janeway nodded to herself as she paced her cabin. B’Elanna was right, and she knew it. They had to seize opportunities like this whenever they presented themselves. However, if the Kelmarians were not what they appeared,  _ Voyager _ and her crew would be in serious trouble. Before her thoughts could follow that dark path any further, her door chimed. Reflexively, Janeway called her guest inside. Her shoulders relaxed when she saw it was Commander Chakotay, bearing a padd and a friendly smile.

“The Kelmarians have officially given us permission to take shore leave on their world,” he said, “I wanted to get your approval on the crew schedule as soon as possible so I can tell everyone the good news.”

Janeway smiled back and accepted the padd. She paced another lap of her quarters before thumbing her signature and handing it back. 

“I see you gave everyone in engineering an extra 24 hours off,” she noted, eyebrows raised.

“They’re going to need it,” Chakotay replied, “I just came from there, and B’Elanna’s in full form. By the time the work is done, we’ll have the most efficient warp core in the quadrant.”

Janeway chuckled. “She has always been a keen troubleshooter, but proposals like this show me she’s thinking ahead. I’m very proud of B’Elanna, and you should be too.”

“You know,” Chakotay said, “She was nervous about bringing you that proposal.”

Janeway had subconsciously started moving again, but Chakotay’s words made her pause. “Really? I thought we were past all that.”

Chakotay shook his head. “B’Elanna wasn’t intimidated, Captain. I think she sensed that you wouldn’t like it on a more personal level. And it seems she was right.”

“What makes you say that?” Janeway replied, hands on hips.

Chakotay looked pointedly at the floor. “The holes you’re wearing in the carpet are a good start.”

She smiled at him and shrugged, then resumed her pacing. He knew her well, Kathryn reflected. There was no need to try to look more at ease if he could already see the truth. 

“Yes, it makes me uncomfortable. We hardly know these people, and here we are on their doorstep, defenseless—”

“—We are far from defenseless, Captain,” Chakotay countered. We have plenty of reserve power for weapons and shields. And the Kelmarians have been nothing but friendly.”

“I know, but I just keep on picturing the worst-case scenarios. An invading armada. A star going supernova. Scenarios we could normally handle, but can’t without a warp core.”

Chakotay stepped right in front of her path, forcing her to stop.

“You don’t like being vulnerable,” he posited, standing his ground.

Kathryn swallowed. She could tell they weren’t having the same conversation they had been having a moment ago. It felt like the temperature in the room had climbed a few degrees. She resisted the urge to tug on her collar before she deflected, “And what, you do?”

Chakotay bowed ever so slightly at the waist and gave her an impish grin. The motion brought him closer to her, and for a second she could smell the light scent of sandalwood he wore. She took a deep breath in spite of herself, but if Chakotay had noticed, he didn’t let on.

“Maybe ‘like’ isn’t the right word,” he answered. “Nonetheless, we all need to let our guard down sometime. Opening up, being vulnerable, is the only way we can grow.”

Janeway felt her cheeks flush, but she still met her first officer’s gaze. She could almost feel the mental armor she wore weighing her down. She longed to pry it off and set it aside, but she knew she could not. It would be worth it, she thought, if she could save him and herself from pain and regret. Still, there were moments like this that made her wonder what she was sacrificing. She realized she had been silent too long, but she couldn’t speak past the lump in her throat. Luckily, Chakotay seemed to sense her difficulty.

“Well,” he said, retreating towards the door, “good night, Captain. Try not to wear a hole in the deck plating,”

“I’ll do my best,” she replied with a small smile.

When the door was safely shut, she whispered, “Good night, Chakotay.”

*Kathryn watched the closed door for a moment before she sighed and absently resumed her pacing. Once she realized what she was doing, she stopped and mentally admonished herself. Sleep. Maybe if she slept, things would seem better in the morning. With that in mind, and knowing it might be hard to simply fall asleep, Kathryn spoke, “Computer, play ‘Vocalise’ by Sergei Rachmaninoff.” As the calming music began to play, she ordered a chamomile tea from the replicator and moved into her bedroom.

She set the hot tea on the small cabinet next to her bed. She changed into her silk night clothes, having decided to wear these purposefully to maybe show herself that she could handle a bit of vulnerability. With a sigh, she slid beneath the covers and picked up the book she’d been reading. Sure, it was a corny romance that she’d borrowed from Jenny Delaney, but it was escapist reading and that’s exactly what she needed right now.

As  _ Voyager _ ’s captain was settling into her reading and slowly beginning to fuzz into a wakeful sleep-like state, something that none of their sensors could have picked up was making its way along the outer hull of the ship. Had Kathryn Janeway turned around she would have seen a small, inquisitive face peek over the top of the viewport.

And that’s all it was — curious. In the whole of its short lifespan thus far, it had never seen such a thing as the being inside the room. With a gentle push, the small wiry little thing — and it was little, hardly bigger than a human toddler, had the being seen one to make the comparison — faded into, then through, the clear aluminum of the window. Once inside, the creature scurried down the bulkhead to hide behind the bed.

It took a chance to try to see over the edge. The being’s eyes were closed and its breathing even. It must be sleeping. With care not to wake it, the little creature pressed its hand on the forehead of the stranger and its eyes widened. There were images there! In its excitement, the creature soon crept upward and curled against the warm body, hand never leaving her forehead. It closed its eyes and with all the wonder and curiosity of a child, began watching the images and dreams of its newfound friend.

Kathryn finally nodded off, thoughts of the book swirling in her mind. She had no idea that a small space-dwelling alien had found its way into her quarters and into her dreams.

In those dreams she was a woman who seemed aristocratic. Her floor-length dresses and wide-brimmed hats certainly told of a woman of considerable wealth.

_ “Lady Kathryn, I dare think you would impress any man at the ball tonight,” Kes, Kathryn’s lady’s maid, spoke as she helped her change into the opulent gown. _

_ “Don’t be silly, Kes, I’m long past impressing men.” Kathryn sighed. She was the eldest of two sisters and still unmarried. Which, for a woman in her late thirties, was almost a sentence of death. Sure, she could have married Lord Hobbesson, but why? The man was a bore. She didn’t want to be stuck, literally, with nothing to do but embroider fancy googaws all day long. Ugh. No. She wanted to live her life outside the four walls of Hobbesson Abbey. She preferred to stay here and run Delta Star Manor, now that her father had died.  _

_ She stood as her maid handed her a pale pink pair of elbow-length gloves to slip on. “No. Let Phoebe have all the men. I have no time for that.” Kathryn looked into the mirror and smiled, happy with her reflection. “Thank you, Kes. Have a wonderful evening yourself.” _

_ “Oh,” the small woman snickered, “I’ll try, Milady. Master Neelix is picking me up later and we’re going to picnic near the hillside.” _

_ Kathryn grinned, “Ooh, well, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She winked at her servant as they both left her bedroom. _

_ Later, as the ball was in full swing, Kathryn sat with her mother and great aunt Martha as they watched Phoebe dance with one man after another. “I swear, if she doesn’t find a husband, I don’t know what you’ll do, Gretchen. Both girls unwed. It brings shame to Delta Star. Why, I’m sure poor dear Edward is doing flips in his grave.” _

_ “Hmm, I’ve invited at least a few gentlemen tonight that I would hope Kathryn would take an interest in. Shan’t be much longer before she won’t be able to produce the male heir we so desperately need.” _

_ “She’s sitting right here!” Kathryn had finally had enough. “I have no desire to be tied to a man who would consider me useless. Mark Hobbesson would have me do nothing but sit around all day. I’d go mad.” _

_ “Come now, Katie dear,” her mother took her hand, “surely you know we want what’s best for you.” _

_ Kathryn rolled her eyes. “What you want is for me to just lay still while a man fucks me until I produce a male to take over this house, when I am perfectly capable of running it myself!” She stood and stormed out of the room, leaving both women scandalized and fanning themselves mercilessly. _

_ Kathryn snickered as she made her way downstairs to the servants’ quarters and out the back door of the house, taking a deep gulping breath to calm herself down. She wrapped her arms around her body, then decided to take a walk. _

_ She wasn’t sure how far she’d walked, or how late it was, but she was suddenly aware of just how dark the sky had become. Perhaps she should head back home. She’d just started picking up her pace when a hand abruptly clasped across her mouth and an arm wrapped around her torso. She screamed against the flesh as she was pulled backwards and into the woods. _

_ Once the pair were at a distance, they stopped and the grip on her loosened. She turned quickly, fire in her eyes, ready to take on the highwayman who’d kidnapped her. Her eyes widened as she recognized her captor. “Chakotay!” Before his name left her mouth, his lips were on hers and the pair fell to their knees wrapped in each other. _

_ Once they came up for air, Kathryn pressed her hands against his bronze forehead, tracing the marks of his tribe along his left brow. “I thought I’d never see you again, my love!” She told him between her tears. “What happened?” _

_ *“It’s a long story, and all I can say is that I am deeply sorry. I cannot even fathom what burden you must have felt from my absence,” Chakotay wiped away her tears with his thumb before caressing her cheek with his strong but gentle hand. _

_ “My aunty almost had me convinced that you never really cared for me. That your favor was all to get at the Delta estate,” she said, running her hand along his forearm. “When you left I felt so alone.” _

_ “You are not alone, Kathryn, I am right here. I will always be right here,” he said before capturing her lips with his. Chakotay’s hands fumbled for the clasps on the back of her bodice. _

_ They broke briefly for Kathryn to whisper in his ear, “I love you Chakotay,” then began peppering his jaw and neck with kisses as he made fast work of splitting her dress in two. Chakotay pushed the material of the evening gown past her shoulders when … _

The child-sized alien popped its eyes open as the female creature dressed in pink started to roll in her sleep. The movement broke the contact and pushed the little alien from the bed. Shaking off the sudden drop to the floor, the entity looked up just in time to dodge a rectangular object falling from the creature’s hand. The alien wanted to see more, wanted to finish the story inside her head but knew it should move on before being discovered. The visitor scurried along the darkened floor of the room in search of others like this one, stretching itself underneath the door and into an overly bright hallway. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is authored by [TrekFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower) and [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42), in that order – an asterisk (*) marks where BlackVelvet42 takes over the story from TrekFlower.
> 
> Thank you for all the love on Chapter 1 – we're glad you're enjoying the story so far!

Just as it was out in space, the alien was alone in the hallway of the ship. Had a crew member been present, they would have seen a translucent blue entity, floating centimeters from the floor, with two oval black eyes staring back at them. As it floated, the alien had no appendages that one could see, but they could manifest when needed. With caution, the blue being moved along the carpeted deck and pushed underneath a new door to find another dimly lit room. Unlike the first, the objects in the room were adorned with colorful patterns, from the multiple chairs seated around a table to the still images on the walls.

In the adjoining room there lay a creature, much bigger than the first, breathing deeply as it slept on its back. The little alien instantly recognized the being by the markings on its brow. _ This one must be the other’s mate,  _ it thought, recalling images it saw just a moment ago. The alien wondered if this male creature thought of the female in the same manner as she did of him while he rested. Crawling up the side of the bed, it snuggled into the side of the warm body and lay its hand across his marked forehead, mimicking the caring touch it had viewed in the dream of his mate. To the alien’s delight, there were images dancing around inside this mind as well. The alien shut its oval eyes and watched as the fantasies of this creature played out. 

_ Chakotay walked light-heartedly through a meadow covered in wildflowers. He tracked the trampled grass to a checkered blanket where Kathryn lay in her salmon-colored dress sleeping in the warmth of the sun. Chakotay set down his basket of food then lay down next to her, resting an arm around her middle and cuddling into her side.  _

_ Kathryn roused from the touch and turned her head to meet his waiting lips. The tender moment grew more passionate as her lips parted to his wandering tongue. _

_ A crying noise broke them apart as Kathryn turned and sat up to attend to the needs of the object causing the disruption. Kathryn spun back to Chakotay, a bundle of new life nestled in her arms and wrapped in a pink blanket. “Is she alright?” Chakotay asked, watching mother and daughter, pushing himself up to sit as well.  _

_ “I think she misses being held by her daddy, as do I,” Kathryn purred, settling the fussing babe into his arms.  _

_ “I bet she did. Although I do have a surprise for her back at the house if she and her mother can forgive me?” he cooed, his dimples pressing into his cheeks as his daughter calmed in his arms.  _

_ “Her mother might, if there is coffee in the picnic basket for her,” she teased, struggling to look over his shoulder at the tan wicker basket.  _

_ Kathryn leaned over to kiss her husband, his tongue once again sliding effortlessly into her willing mouth. But they were interrupted by more crying. Chakotay looked down, but the child donned in pink was sleeping peacefully. Kathryn turned away for a moment then back again, this time with another babe in her arms, but this one was wrapped in blue. Her “little warrior,” she called him, lulling him to sleep with the humming of an ancient Earth tune, the words long since forgotten.  _

_ “How did we get so lucky, Chakotay?” she asked, her gaze shifting between the two bronze-skinned babies with jet-black hair. Chakotay answered with a kiss and a third crying sounded. Chakotay looked down to gaze upon his two beautiful daughters, one tucked in each arm.  _

_ “I don’t know, all I know is that I never want this to end.” Chakotay placed another kiss on Kathryn’s lips and another child appeared. She kissed him back and another baby sprang into existence as if it had been there the whole time. Soon the blanket was covered in swaddled babes, all with his skin coloring and her blue eyes.  _

_ Kathryn turned to him and smiled. “I think I would like to have one more child.” _

_ “Anything you want, my love,” he reached for her hand then placed a kiss upon it. Chakotay watched as Kathryn’s belly swelled and her breasts filled, threatening to rip the buttons clean from the front of her dress. The sight sent a need low in his belly, a need to take her before the next child came, delivered in the sun of New Earth by its father’s hands.  _

*Roused by the intense images, the male creature shivered and sighed, then turned to his side, his mind chasing the fading dream. The little alien slid from the bed and hid under it, trembling with excitement but confused all the same.

What fascinating, curious life forms!

Like most species he had encountered, both on the planet below and in the star systems nearby, they seemed to seek closeness, a meaning for their existence through a connection to another. Only their need appeared to be much stronger than anything he had seen before; so profound, that even their resting state was filled with images of that closeness. If their waking state was equally disturbed, how were they able to function properly?

At least, the two he had studied were completely lost in fantasies of each other, and they weren’t even bonded. Not yet, anyway. This he knew for a fact. Their energy patterns were still distinct, but there was a certain beginning of a harmony, indicating they had been spending plenty of time together in a meaningful, satisfying manner and were seeking more, tuned to the other probably without even being aware of such a shift.

Despite their obvious longing, they seemed an improbable match. Their perceptions of both themselves and each other were too different, their wishes for the future too far apart to make sense.

The female, Kathryn, pictured herself as a leader and an explorer, dreaming of command and adventure, even danger, refusing to settle into the expectations of others or the role of a nurturer. On the other hand, the male — Chakotay, was it? — was a soft, gentle spirit, drawing deep contentment from what she so vehemently despised.

Did they not know how different their hopes were? Or did they not care? Or, was this species prone to form bonds between the least similar individuals? Like magnetic polarities, attracted to the exact opposite?

The alien shook its head and sighed.

Judging whether the connection had potential to last wasn’t his duty. He existed only to serve. And as the youngest member of an ancient continuum born to fill the world with light and love, he was thrilled at the challenge so unexpectedly presented to him. The others didn’t think much of him yet, saying he was still too young, too ignorant of the many risks involved in their divine mission. They kept rejecting his offers to help, insisting he should study and learn for at least a few centuries more, but he knew he was ready. And his success with this couple would prove his worth once and for all.

What he needed next was to plant the idea of visiting the planet’s surface into their subconscious minds. There, he would have his full powers at his command and he could do his magic unnoticed as he had with his previous supervised experiments. One way or another, he would find a way to seal this bond.

He peeked from under the bed, making sure the creature was fast asleep, then reached out to make contact. Palm pressed on the marked forehead, the little alien waited for the right moment to make his addition to the rapidly shifting flow of images.

The creature had returned to the meadow covered in wildflowers, walking hand in hand with his Kathryn. Beyond the meadow were trees covered in pure white blossoms, and beneath them, the entity placed a vision of a pond with clear blue waters. He made the oasis appear secluded from the world and hinted that this was a real place found on the planet below — a perfect paradise waiting for them.

To his delight, the creature’s mind grabbed the idea with eagerness.

_ “Come bathe with me, Chakotay,” Kathryn called, stripping off her dress as she walked through the ocean of flowers towards the water’s edge. The setting sun colored her hair with the shades of fire, her creamy skin rosy and warm. Her hips swayed gently, her tresses cascading down to her waist, and when she stepped into the water, she glanced over her shoulder and gave him a playful smile. _

_ “It’s been an hour since we made love,” she purred, touching her breasts then threading her fingers into her long hair and baring her body for him. “I need you inside me.” _

_ Leaving behind a trail of his clothes, he followed her to the middle of the pond and took her into his embrace, kissing her like he would starve without her mouth on his. With her arms around his neck and her legs locked behind his back, he pressed inside her heat and buried his face into her hair, inhaling the sweetness of her. _

_ “Find this place, Chakotay. For us,” she whispered, moaning softly with each blissful thrust. _

_ “Yes, anything, my love, anything,” he promised, his passion billowing, threatening to spill. “I love you, Kathryn, and I don’t ever want to be apart ...” _

The entity detached from the dream that had blurred into chaotic images of splashing water and cerulean orbs and rosy lips parting in ecstasy, and sat back, bewildered by his success. Either this species was highly susceptible to suggestion, or this individual was particularly vulnerable to the idea of being joined with his mate. Either way, the challenge was turning out easier than he had suspected.

Pleased with his work so far, he slid beneath the door and floated along the empty corridors back to the earlier quarters. The female proved to be a harder task.

He tried to insert the same paradise vision into her dream, but her stubborn mind kept clinging to the fantasy of her outlaw lover. Clearly, she needed more than a slight push in the right direction.

_ Chakotay’s kisses burned a trail of lust from her lips to her neck and down to where her breasts spilled over her tightly bound corset. She dug her fingers into his hair and parted her thighs for him, but instead of taking her then and there, he stopped, pulling away from her, eyes wide and dark with restrained desire. _

_ “We can’t do this, Kathryn. Not like this, down in the dirt and without a ring. I meant what I said, I want to marry you and—” _

_ Her whole body pulsing, ready to explode from unfulfilled need, she dragged him back to a kiss, making it clear she had no problem with being fucked right here, with or without the vows making her an honorable woman. _

_ “We’ll get married later,” she ordered, tugging at his belt, determined to have him, but he gripped her wrists and pinned them to the ground above her head. _

_ “No, my love. We will wait,” he murmured against her lips. “But I know a place, not far from here. A planet—” _

_ “—A planet? What planet?” _

_ He silenced her with a toe-curling, thorough kiss that made her moan into his mouth, then caressed her all the way from her wrist and along her arm, over her breast and down to the junction of her thighs. She pushed against his touch for a firmer contact, but the weight of his body kept her still. _

_ “One stolen moment,” he whispered while sucking the delicate skin under her ear and stroking her soaked sex, his sweet mouth and skilled fingers enough to bring her to the brink of coming. “What harm could there be?” _

_ And then he was gone without a trace, leaving her only with a desperate throbbing at her core, an image of a secluded, crystal clear pond, and a certainty that all her needs would be fulfilled if she met him there, just outside town, where the main road crosses a river of gold and opens onto a meadow of dreams. _

She startled awake, gasping for air and cursing from the bottom of her heart. The little alien fell to the floor at her sudden movement.

“Goddammit, Chakotay! Can’t I get laid even in my own dream?!”

The alien suppressed a snicker. Mission accomplished. And now back home to draw up some plans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is authored by [coffeeblack75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblack75) and [chakochick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick), in that order – an asterisk (*) marks where chakochick takes over the story from coffeeblack75.

Kathryn was still not certain why she had agreed to Tuvok’s suggestion that she take shore leave. She certainly hadn’t planned to, and she’d surprised herself — and him, for that matter — by acquiescing almost immediately when he’d mentioned it earlier that morning. She sensed he’d had a few logical arguments up his sleeve to persuade her if she had not given in so easily. Knowing her friend well, she’d seen his Vulcan curiosity flash across his features when she’d said yes, but outwardly he’d merely raised an eyebrow and wished her a pleasant few days.

Waking up to this day, she’d been unrested and edgy, her mind full of frustrations both dreamed and lived, and that at least was part of the reason she’d felt an urge to be off the ship. The warp core being offline and all this signified, as Chakotay had so observantly pointed out the day before, was a factor. Then perhaps some part of her sudden decision had to do with proving to him — and herself — that she could be open and vulnerable. But there was something else too, something she couldn’t put her finger on, that was insistent and certain, dancing just at the edges of her subconscious, urging her to go down to the planet. All these disparate forces had aligned in her, and in the end, she’d just given in and allowed herself to choose the rare luxury of escape afforded her.

Thinking about all this, she nearly collided with her first officer in the doorway to the transporter room as he arrived from the other direction. She hadn’t expected to run into him here, as he had been scheduled to leave much earlier in the day. Seeing him dressed in casual attire with a travel pack slung over his shoulder, her mind suddenly recalled vivid snatches of her dream. Now, in front of her in the flesh, wearing tan slacks, an open-necked linen shirt, and a wide leather belt, his face relieved of that alertness and tension that they all wore as part of their uniform, he looked … _gorgeous_.

She took a breath. This shore leave might not be such a good idea after all.

“Good morning, Commander,” she said quickly, the use of his title deliberate in the face of her suddenly charging heart. She adjusted her own pack to sit more comfortably on her back.

“Captain!” His dimples flashed as he swept his own gaze over her — not quite fast enough for her to miss the appreciation that flitted briefly in the dark depths of his eyes. She’d opted for a pale blue dress — reminiscent of one she had worn on New Earth, she suddenly realized, silently cursing herself and very much wishing she’d picked something else.

“I didn’t think Tuvok would—” he began before she threw a glare his way and saw him bite down on the rest of his thought. “Well, I’m pleased you’re coming down,” he said instead. “I hear it’s very beautiful.” His gaze rested on her for just a moment longer than was necessary. Two moments longer. 

There was definitely _something_ different in the air this morning, Kathryn thought, strongly inclined now to remain on board after all. She pursed her lips. She couldn’t very well turn tail now, though, could she? Not after their discussion yesterday.

But she could keep her hand on the tiller.

“I thought you had already left,” she said, lifting her chin and navigating him away from talk of beautiful planets; they would be down there soon enough.

“I wanted to double-check the duty rosters for while I was away, and then Boylan came to see me. He’s been having an issue with B’Elanna.”

“Ah,” she said as they stepped up onto the transporter pad. “And how did that go?”

“He’s convinced that she’s been unfairly assigning him to all the plasma-conduit cleaning over the past few weeks. And now, with all the extra work going on as well, he’s had enough.”

Kathryn’s mouth quirked. “And … has she?”

Chakotay grinned. “Possibly; wouldn’t be the first time, would it?” He gave her a conspiratorial smirk. “I told him that since I was going down to the planet, Tuvok would speak to B’Elanna.”

“Did you now?” She chuckled. “Well, I’m glad I’m not going to be here to deal with the aftermath of that conversation.” She lifted a hand to the ensign at the transporter controls. “Energize,” she ordered, and they were soon scattered into bright filaments of light.

They materialized in a wide empty plaza of white stone tiles. The Kelmarians were a technologically advanced people, and although many of _Voyager_ ’s crew had been keen to visit the capital, the Kelmarians had implored them to experience this particular part of their world. Looking around them, Kathryn could already see why.

The plaza was surrounded on three sides by forest. On two sides, the trees swayed away in soft breezes for what looked to be miles, before thinning out over gentle slopes of meadowed hills that faded into distant blue mountains. There was a feeling in the air like the sea when they faced the third side, and although they could only see more forest, the open sky suggested the coast wasn’t too far away. The fourth side of the plaza was overlooked by a grand building that looked a little like a Grecian temple, with a vast row of tall, smooth columns, twenty or so meters high, forming a portico that held aloft a delicate dome made of something like glass. Apart from the dome, the building looked to be made of the same bright, lustrous stone as the tiles of the plaza. The orange sun that beat down from above caught the pearlescence in the stone beneath their feet and reflected it back up at them, casting glittery light across their faces. The heat wasn’t too much and the air was full and rich with earthy verdancy, a weight of moisture that suggested waterways, and the soft, lilting sounds of life out among the trees. 

They looked at each other and couldn’t do anything but grin.

But there was not a soul to be seen anywhere. Just as Kathryn was wondering whether they’d been sent the right coordinates, she heard a soft voice behind them.

“Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay. Welcome.”

Turning around, Kathryn found herself face to face with a tall, willowy Kelmarian male dressed in pale green robes. His eyes were a bright violet that almost glowed against the sharp contrast of his dark skin, and his smile was wide and friendly. He brought his long, delicate hands to his chest and bowed his head in greeting. Kathryn caught Chakotay’s eye and they mimicked the man’s gesture in unison.

“I am Halen, First Leader of Kelmar. I am very pleased to welcome you to our world.”

“First Leader. We thank you for the hospitality you have extended us,” Kathryn said.

Their host tipped his head in response, then indicated they should follow him into the forest. “Come. We have prepared lodgings for you.”

They hadn’t seen the entrance to the path because it was almost invisible against the rest of the foliage. There were cities and communities elsewhere, even a small town very close by, but these could have been a million miles away, it was that quiet and peaceful. 

“At sun’s fall, we would be greatly pleased if you would join us at the temple,” Halen said over his shoulder after they had been walking for a few minutes, indicating back towards the building and plaza. “We have planned a celebration in your honor.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you,” Kathryn replied.

Despite herself, she could feel the place already having an effect on her, loosening and lifting stresses away, layer by layer. The forest they were walking through was old and rich with plant life and rustlings that she immediately longed to investigate and study. But one particular species seemed to leap out at her. As they passed by a low-hanging branch laden with small glossy leaves and glorious puffy white blossoms, she found herself inexplicably drawn to running her fingers through the soft-looking petals, laughing in surprise at their unexpected hasp, a little like a cat’s tongue, catching at her skin.

Chakotay chuckled beside her, and she turned to find him watching her, his eyes sparkling. He flashed her a grin then ducked his head, but she caught just a glimpse of the emotion there before he hid it away. And somehow she couldn’t find it in herself to push down the little rush it produced in her. For once, she let herself enjoy the feeling, just for a moment, and admit that it was nice to be seen by him and wonderful to be walking side by side, as if they were just she and he, not Captain and Commander.

Then she mentally shook her head and packed the thoughts away.

The forest began to thin out, and when they rounded a bend, they found themselves in a large clearing. Halen stopped and stood aside so they could see what was in front of them.

Kathryn gave a little gasp, her eyes widening, and turned to Chakotay at the same moment he turned to her. He wore the same look of delighted wonder that her own features held.

*There before them, ensconced amongst the soft green grasses and veritable ocean of lovely yellow and white wildflowers, was a pond, reflecting the golden light of the sun. Its waters were just as blue as Kathryn remembered from her dream. 

Kathryn felt heat rise in her cheeks as a heady feeling of desire settled low in her belly, made even stronger at the softest of moans that sounded in the back of Chakotay’s throat. Not understanding his reaction, she turned to look at his face, her eyes widening at the darkening of his irises and the parting of his lips. She opened her own mouth to speak, to question, but before she could, Halen spoke once again, breaking the spell that had temporarily been cast upon them.

“I see you approve of our Waters of Unity. They are alluring, are they not?” The leader pressed his willowy fingers to his chest. “Calming and invigorating in equal measure. I invite you to bathe here before you leave.” He was silent for a moment, enjoying the way the crystalline waters reflected the blueish purple sky and the silvery clouds floating overhead, unaware of the emotions roiling in the minds of his guests. “Now, come along with me and I will show you to your lodgings for your stay.”

They followed the First Leader as he wound his way through the sea of flowers and towards the trees, the scent of the pillowy white blossoms around them pressing heavy on Kathryn’s chest and leaving a soft ache inside her. She was keenly aware of the heat of Chakotay’s body as they walked side by side, but unaware of his own feelings of longing. 

Using the advantage of his height, his eyes kept sliding over to view Kathryn’s face, a coil of desire tightening in his own belly as he recalled her visage in his dreams of the night before; her lips swollen from kisses and parted as she worked more air into her lungs, her skin flushed with arousal as he used his own body to bring pleasure to hers.

Shaking his head, lest he let his thoughts get the better of him and cause them both embarrassment, he focused his gaze ahead. Halen walked them towards another path, hidden from view by heavy pine boughs.

The path wound through the trees, their footfalls silenced by the bed of pine needles they walked upon. Kathryn drew slow deep breaths, the scent of pine filling her lungs and helping to settle her tumultuous thoughts.

Finally another clearing came into view, and two cabin-like dwellings appeared amongst the trees. Both front doors were open and the front porches were alight with dozens of tealight candles that created a romantic glow not lost on either of them, though both chose not to speak of it.

Through the delicious tension Kathryn felt in her belly at the images of Chakotay in the throws of passion from her dream, she felt a thrill at the view before her. The scenery was idyllic and the cabins looked cozy. There were still several hours until the sun would set on this planet, and she wasn’t sure how she would spend them, but was looking forward to relaxing before their honored celebration.

She was also looking forward to clearing her head.

“Captain, your dwelling is here on the right. Commander, we have prepared this domicile here for you.” Halen let his arm sweep to the left. “The First Minister will be by to visit you both, and I will send several of my personal staff with refreshments and garments for you for this evening's festivities.” He smiled warmly at them both as he turned to them, his robes flourishing around his feet. “Until then, relax. Enjoy yourselves.” He bowed towards them both and they mimicked his actions once again, watching as he stood to his full height, moving gracefully away from them.

Once alone in the forest, the tension was palpable as Chakotay looked over at Kathryn, nearly unable to push the images of his dream from his mind’s eye as he watched her cheeks pink. He wondered at her reaction to the pond in the meadow. She’d seemed almost startled when the waters had come into view.

Kathryn felt her cheeks and neck flush at the thoughts racing through her mind about her first officer. He looked … expectant, as if waiting for her to admit a truth she dared not speak aloud.

“Well, I guess I'll see you in a few hours, Commander.” She saw disappointment flit through his eyes, but he schooled his features just as quickly.

“Yes, enjoy a relaxing afternoon.” He turned, but then paused. “If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

She smiled with a soft nod before entering her small sanctuary.

The inside of the domicile was open and airy, the large windows adorned with long, sheer, wispy curtains that fluttered in the soft breeze. Dozens more tea lights were lit and spread about the main room, and Kathryn felt instantly at ease.

The inside was a romantic mix of wood and stone, and there was a large bathtub hewn out of the very granite that the cabin was built upon. Deciding to take a bath, as she always did her best and most rational thinking in the tub, she turned on the half-dozen faucets, adjusting the temperature until it was just right. With a sigh of contentment, she slid out of her dress and into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is authored by [chakochick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick).

Kathryn wasn’t prepared for how quickly the afternoon passed. After her bath she dressed in what she’d worn to the planet, since she had nothing else to wear and she didn’t want to be in the tub when her visitors showed up. First Minister Keplen arrived with several of Halen’s staff; thankfully all women. He visited with Kathryn while the others moved about the cabin silently, preparing a light meal and drinks.

Kathryn enjoyed this part of any first-contact mission; getting to know a new species and telling them all about her crew and about Earth.

“What a marvelous journey you and your crew have taken. I admit a bit of jealousy at your travels, though I must say I do not envy you the hardships. But I suppose it is the hardships that make the rest of the journey that much sweeter.” He beamed down at Kathryn. “I do hope that you are able to enjoy the finer things your life has to offer. It would be a shame to waste any modicum of happiness that you can find.” He gave her a knowing smile as Halen’s staff finished their work, lining up in a row near the door to the bedroom. “Ah, dear me, look at the time.” He stood and Kathryn mimicked his actions as he bowed towards her. “I shall leave you to prepare for this evening’s celebrations.”

Once the First Minister had left, the three women beckoned Kathryn into the bedroom to help her dress and prepare for the festivities.

She had to admit that she was glad of the help. She had no idea how she should dress or in which fashion she should style her hair. But in the end, she needn’t have worried. It only took about half an hour for the three women to style her hair in soft waves, leaving it mostly down to play across the skin of her back.

Her dress was something the likes of which she’d never seen before. The softest of sky blue silks was brought to her, and it looked like one long piece of material, with no obvious fastenings of any kind. The women coaxed her out of her own dress and underthings until she stood naked before them.

They draped the fabric around her neck, almost as one would drape a towel, leaving her back and shoulders bare. The fabric was crisscrossed over her breasts, covering them but leaving quite a bit of skin showing. The material was then pulled behind her and fastened with a clasp just above her tailbone.

Kathryn was about to comment that she could not leave the cabin with her entire front exposed, but the women seemed to understand human modesty, for they loosened a bit of the fabric and brought it to the front, using another clasp to secure it low along her hips, leaving her abdomen completely exposed as well.

They had no shoes for her, and she was glad. There was something about walking barefoot on the earth that was invigorating. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror in her bedroom, she was surprised at just how revealing the dress was.

She was even more surprised, perhaps, at how little that bothered her. She didn’t feel exposed; she felt sexy. She felt beautiful in a way that she hadn’t in a long time. She’d hidden behind the captain’s mask for far too long, and she was looking forward to just being Kathryn this evening.

She thanked the women as they prepared to depart, and they let her know that she could follow them to the banquet. Chakotay would be there waiting for her.

She was a bit forlorn at the fact that she would have to wait to see him, but eagerly followed the women out of her cabin.

She enjoyed the way the silky fabric played against the skin of her legs, and she secretly reveled in the fact that she was naked beneath it. Her bare feet in the grass and the warm breeze caressing her skin made her feel alive and fully a part of the life force of this planet. She yearned to go back to the pool of blue water she’d seen in her dream and bathe, but that would have to wait.

They entered the crowded pavilion, alight with lanterns and more candles. The same wispy fabric that adorned her windows served as an awning above the pillars, casting fiery light from the setting sun onto the tables and people beneath it. Kathryn looked around for Chakotay, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Halen approached and swept into a low bow that Kathryn copied as best she could while keeping herself decent. “Your Commander is at the refreshment table waiting for you. Join him and enjoy yourselves. This evening is for the two of you.” He gave her another knowing look that made her blush, but she glanced in the direction he had indicated, making her way through the throngs of people.

Finally, the last of the crowd parted and there he was. Chakotay was also barefoot, wearing white linen pants and the same wispy material as she, and the same color as well, around his shoulders. It covered his chest but also left his back and arms bare. The soft color made his skin appear that much darker, just as it made her appear more fair. She got to eye him appreciatively for only a moment before he turned, as if knowing she was there.

She watched as his eyes darkened as they did a sweep of her body from head to toe. She thought that she should feel embarrassed by her minimal clothing, but she did not. She stood tall and confident and let Chakotay look his fill. “Good evening, Commander.”

“You’re beautiful.” It came out on a whisper, and her cheeks pinked at his attention.

“Thank you, so are you.” Her voice deepened as her arousal grew. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long.”

“No, just long enough to sample some of the local cuisine. Are you hungry?”

“A little. What do you have there?” She noticed that he had some clear bubbly liquid in two champagne flutes in his hands.

“Kelmarian rose nectar. I was told we had to try some.” He held both glasses out to her, “Hold these and I’ll get some food for us.” Kathryn took the glasses, taking a small sip from one of them, enjoying the way the bubbles burst on her tongue as the honey sweet beverage played across her palate.

She watched Chakotay fill a dish with several varieties of fruits and pastries. There was no silverware, as everything could easily be considered finger food. The fruits were cut into bite-sized pieces and the pastries and cakes were small as well.

“Oh, you have to try one of these.” Chakotay held up a particularly flaky pastry that looked to be covered in syrup or honey.

Kathryn’s hands were full, and though she could have set down a glass, she instead leaned forward slightly, opening her mouth towards the dessert. She saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, holding the pastry out towards her lips.

The sweetness exploded on her tongue the moment she tasted it. Chakotay let out the softest of moans as Kathryn’s lips closed around his thumb, her tongue sliding across the tip to clean the digit. She smiled at him as she swallowed the treat, handing him back his own champagne flute.

They strolled amongst the Kelmarians, visiting and accepting speeches of welcome. Kathryn enjoyed the beverages and the fruits and sweets Chakotay had chosen for them. She could feel his eyes on her, and when she turned to face him he reached towards her, his thumb brushing a trace of honey from her lips. She watched as he brought his thumb to his own lips, licking it clean.

The sun had fully set by now, and Kathryn’s eyes had more than adjusted to the moonlit gathering. She was enjoying herself immensely, but she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering back to the pool of shimmering water she’d seen earlier. She longed to go back there, to go back with Chakotay. 

Having finished their food and drink, Chakotay offered his arm, which she gladly took, letting him lead them around amongst the other guests.

Finally, after they had visited with everyone who had approached them, Chakotay leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Would you like to take a walk with me?” Kathryn smiled up at him and nodded, shivering when his fingers slid down her arm to gently take hold of her hand. They bid a good evening to Halen and walked out into the moonlight.

Kathryn marveled at the feel of her hand in Chakotay’s, their fingers laced together in that silent promise they’d made to each other on a planet that was going to be their home for the rest of their lives. She felt his thumb brushing softly over hers and she couldn’t help but smile. Butterflies flitted in her stomach, but they were fluttering in anticipation, not nerves. She felt him beside her, solid and comforting … just as he always was.

They moved back through the meadow of flowers, lit up by the silver of the moon and waving gracefully back and forth as the warm breeze caressed them into a soft dance. Nothing existed but the soft earth beneath her feet, the fresh air in her lungs, and the warmth of the man beside her … her Commander … her partner … her …

So many words came to mind, but each seemed more inadequate than the next, so she left the thought alone. To be here with him, in this most perfect place on this most perfect night was simply enough.

Once across the golden waters of the river, Kathryn knew their destination as if her own heart were a compass, pointing her in the direction of home. They walked beside one another until they stood at the edge of the pond. Kathryn listened to the tiny insects in the trees beyond as they serenaded the pair of would-be lovers.

Chakotay watched the water, deep in his own thoughts as he held the hand of the woman that was his everything. “I had a dream about this place,” his words came out on a whisper, and had Kathryn not been so attuned to his very being, she might have missed it.

Her heart skipped a beat as memories of her own dream kept swirling in her mind; his strength beneath her, his arms around her, his lips on her skin, his body becoming one with hers. “You did?” She turned to face him slowly, her blue eyes seeking comfort and validation in his brown ones. He took her other hand, lacing those fingers together as well. Did she dare tell him her own truth? “What happened in your dream?”

Chakotay looked at her with unveiled hunger, his eyes slipping down her body and back to her face. “Something that I wish wasn’t a dream, but something I’m not sure you’ll allow.” She could hear the lust in his honeyed voice, sending shivers of pleasure through her body to collect between her thighs.

“What if I told you that I will?” She gave him a soft smile as her fingers lightly squeezed his, “I want what you want.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is authored by [chakochick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick).

The change in Chakotay’s demeanor was obvious and Kathryn smiled up at him as he released her hands, his fingers gliding up her bare arms until they framed her face, “Kathryn,” he breathed out as his face moved towards hers in the moonlight, “I want to kiss you. I  _ need _ to kiss you.”

“Yes,” she sighed, moving to close the distance between them.

His lips, velvety soft, pressed gently against hers, seeking only to receive what Kathryn was willing to give. She dragged her bottom lip against his, her fingers drifting over the muscular caps of his bare shoulders, dragging the material he wore off his body.

He hummed low in his throat as his tongue slipped out to brush against the seam of her lips, his thumb sliding across her cheekbone as she pulled him closer.

Kathryn opened her mouth and felt Chakotay’s tongue brush against hers, a thrill of pleasure flowing along her nerve endings to land low in her belly. If she were being honest with herself, she’d been aroused ever since she’d awoken from her own dream last night. Then seeing Chakotay this morning on  _ Voyager _ had only intensified the feeling. Finally, after seeing the shimmering blue waters from her dream, her body had been warm with untamed lust ever since.

“Kathryn,” Chakotay breathed into her mouth as he pulled away for air, “bathe with me.”

Kathryn looked into the warm brown of his eyes, as she had done countless times over the years, seeing what she always did, but always refused herself: comfort, contentment, and pure, unadulterated love.

“Yes,” she responded, not sure at all why she’d denied them both for so long. Reaching behind her, she found the clasp holding the back of her dress together. She pressed the hooks apart, allowing the material to fall forward. Chakotay watched, his pupils dilated with lust as she released the front clasp in similar fashion.

Away at the edge of the tree line, hidden from view even if the two had been looking, a small alien stood watching, pride and contentment pulling a smile onto its face as it looked up at its elder. The elder had been skeptical of the little one’s bold ideas, but clearly he was farther along in his apprenticeship than the continuum had believed. He nodded in satisfaction at the little one, drawing him into the shadow of the pine boughs to give the new lovers some privacy.

The pale blue material still hung across Kathryn’s front, and as she grasped it and pulled it off her shoulders, she kept her eyes on Chakotay’s face. She barely felt the silky material slip off, sliding down her arms and over the skin of her hips and thighs, but she definitely felt the heat of Chakotay’s gaze as his eyes skimmed down her body, viewing her nude form for the first time. “Beautiful.”

Kathryn stood still before him, the heat of her arousal flushing her body deliciously. Chakotay quickly pushed down the linen pants he wore, baring himself to her eyes.

Kathryn involuntarily licked her lips at the sight of him. The planes of his muscles were strong and dark in the moonlight, his erection stood out thick and proud from his body in clear desire for her, and she felt a fresh wave of arousal pulse through her, readying her body for their inevitable joining. “Chakotay,” she breathed his name like a prayer as he silently took her hand and led her towards the water’s edge.

The pool was warm and relaxing, yet Kathryn felt invigorated as Chakotay led them into the waist-deep water. The bottom was covered in soft sand, and when they reached the middle, Chakotay turned so they faced one another.

He lifted his hands out of the water, trailing up her arms, letting the warm water coat her skin. She sighed, closing her eyes at his ministrations, though her heart thundered in her chest when she felt the backs of his fingers brush the sides of her breasts.

She looked up at him, offering her lips once again. He kissed her hungrily this time as he pulled her body against his, both of them moaning as heated flesh met heated flesh. Kathryn could feel his erection pressed between them and her hips gyrated lightly of their own accord.

Chakotay let out a soft growl at the feel of her in his arms. He’d dreamed about this for years, but literally dreamed of  _ this _ less than twenty-four hours ago. He had no idea at the time how prophetic the dream had been, but he said a silent prayer of thanks to the spirits that he was now awake, living in this perfect moment.

When they broke apart once again, Chakotay let his hands slide down to her hips, using his strength and the buoyancy of the water to lift her easily off her feet, coaxing her legs around his waist. “Kathryn …”

“I know,” her arms came around his shoulders, sighing at the feel of her breasts pressed into his chest, “I dreamed of this place too.” Chakotay’s eyes sought hers, amazed at her admission.

Chakotay leaned in to press a kiss into the pulse in her neck, feeling it flutter rapidly beneath his lips. “What happened in your dream?” His hands slid down to the flesh of her thighs, using his strength to pull her center against his erection, growling out a moan as her slickness slid against him.

“Not what I wanted,” she breathed out, kissing along the flesh of his shoulder, “I woke up before it could.”

“And what did you  _ want _ to happen?”

Kathryn gave him that coy, half grin that she knew he loved, and, tilting her hips, she rocked forward and sheathed him in her heat in one smooth movement.

Chakotay spoke a curse in his native tongue through gritted teeth, his eyes closing at the feeling of being buried inside her. “Spirits, Kathryn.”

Sliding one foot slightly behind the other to brace himself, Chakotay took hold of Kathryn’s hips and experimentally lifted her body, allowing him to slide out of her, nearly to the tip, before sheathing himself once again. Kathryn moaned out as her pubic bone came down on his, adding to the pleasure already swirling up from her center.

Kathryn locked her ankles at the base of Chakotay’s spine and used her thigh muscles to aid in his thrusting, countering his movements with her own. “Kathryn, you’re so perfect. I dreamed it would be like this.”

She wasn’t sure if it was the pent up longing, or knowing that he’d dreamed of her … of them like this that added to her pleasure, but the coil that had been wound tightly in her belly for far too long began to tighten, her pleasure coming closer. “More,” she breathed out, the feel of the water lapping around her adding delicious sensations to her overstimulated skin.

Chakotay began to buck into her with abandon, reminding himself that this wasn’t a dream, that the woman he adored was in his arms, giving herself over to the pleasure that his body could create for her. He could feel his own pleasure beginning to lick out of his loins, so he reached between them, sliding his fingers between her folds to stroke her bundle of nerves.

Kathryn let out a low, keening moan and Chakotay felt her inner walls flutter around his erection, causing him to lose his rhythm for a moment, his own orgasm now dangerously close. “Kathryn, I need you to come.”

He watched her in the moonlight, eyes closed in concentration as she sought her release, riding him as best she could in the water. She pressed her pelvis into his fingers as he worked over her, using his other arm to support her as she thrust against him.

“Chakotay,” she breathed out as she pressed her forehead into his neck, stilling as the coil exploded and pleasure coursed through her entire body, every muscle going taut with the sudden currents of electricity.

He could feel it the moment she was lost, her body tensing in his arms as her orgasm consumed her. Knowing that she trusted him with this most sacred duty, this act of love, he was overcome, pressing into her once more before his own orgasm washed through him, rocking him with its strength as he emptied inside her.

She clung to him, feeling him press his nose into her hair, breathing her in as her body brought him exquisite satisfaction.

As she finally came back to herself, she felt nothing but utter perfection at their joining, the security of his arms around her bringing her a peace she’d longed for her whole life. She couldn't help but smile as she felt him press soft kisses into her hair, his fingers trailing up and down the skin of her back.

Chakotay finally leaned back to see Kathryn’s face, his heart full to bursting with the look of complete adoration he saw there. “Are you alright?”

She smiled at him, letting her fingers come out of the water to trace across his tattoo and down the side of his face before pressing a tender kiss to his lips, reveling in the newness and yet the familiarity she felt in his embrace. She nodded in answer, sighing as she felt him soften and slip out of her.

The water was deliciously warm, and though Kathryn was eager to soak longer, she felt the post-orgasm sleepiness start to make her limbs feel heavy. She loosened the grip of her legs around Chakotay’s waist and he steadied her until she found her balance on the floor of the pond. Grinning up at him, she tilted her mouth towards him to beg another kiss. He chuckled softly against her lips as he kissed her.

Taking her hand, he seemed to be of the same mind, pulling her gently towards the water’s edge. As her skin was exposed to the night air, though it was still warm, she felt a shiver run over her flesh, missing the heat of Chakotay pressed against her.

He reached down and picked up the soft material of her dress, wrapping it around her as best he could to stave off whatever chill she was feeling, before quickly pulling on his pants and retrieving the rest of the material from his own garments.

Pulling her close to him, they began walking silently towards the opening in the trees that would lead them back to their cabins. He followed Kathryn inside her own dwelling, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep with her in his arms. What neither of them saw in the darkness as they descended into the oblivion of sleep was the small pair of eyes watching them through the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is authored by [Jemabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemabean).

The next morning, Kathryn woke up in the comfort of Chakotay’s embrace and she’d never felt more safe and satisfied in her life. What was it about Chakotay that made her feel safe? For reasons she couldn’t define, she’d never felt a connection like this with anyone, not even with Justin or Mark. Their lovemaking in the pond last night had been thrilling to say the least, but it felt different somehow. Could it be that they were outdoors, doing something they weren’t supposed to and all the while risking being caught in the throes of their passion? She smiled to herself remembering just how perfect it was. How could they have seen the same pond in their dreams then the next day find themselves making passionate love in it? It was like the planet had looked into the depth of their souls and found the one thing they desired the most. Well, at least it was what she desired; she couldn’t speak for Chakotay. Although, judging by his performance last night, making love to her was the one thing he desired the most. She had to bite her lip to stifle a giggle. 

As if Chakotay, who was spooning her from behind, could sense her thoughts, he began to kiss the side of her neck and moved his left arm that was draped over her belly up to cup her left breast. Oh, what he could do with that mouth of his, she thought as she tilted her head to the right to give him more access. Chakotay then started licking up her neck towards that sensitive spot behind her ear and moaned. She felt him push his growing erection against her lower back. She snaked her left hand behind his neck and gently tugged his head closer as she turned to capture his lips in a searing kiss. The kiss was all the encouragement Chakotay needed as he continued to tease her taut nipples and pressed his erection harder and faster against her as his desire for her was becoming unbearable. Kathryn arched her back as Chakotay glided his hands from her breast to the moist folds of her sex, and she groaned as he pressed into her clit. Instantly, as if it had a mind of its own, Kathryn’s leg lifted over Chakotay’s, inviting him in. With his thumb still circling on her clit, Chakotay slipped his middle finger into her slick folds. Kathryn had to break the kiss to take a breath as she moaned and pressed her pelvis into his talented fingers, encouraging Chakotay to slip another finger into her. They were both panting now as his fingers moved faster and deeper into her. Mirroring the movement of his fingers, their pelvises moved in unison like an accordion as their bodies compressed and expanded against each other and their harmonized moans vibrated. It didn’t take long for Kathryn to reach her orgasm, the intensity of the pleasure rivaling that of a supernova explosion. 

They were both too engrossed in their own pleasure to realize that a small alien creature had been watching their lovemaking and was enamored by the synchronous movement of their joined bodies, the pleasurable sounds emanating from them, and the look of utter enjoyment on their faces. The alien’s curiosity got the best of him, and he moved closer to the remarkable couple, risking being caught.  _ I’ll be quick _ , he thought, _ I’ll be gone before they even see me _ .

Kathryn was still working on catching her breath, but Chakotay didn’t let her rest. Though her body was still humming from the aftershocks of her orgasm, Chakotay didn’t allow her any respite before entering her in one solid thrust from behind. She moaned out in pleasure as he filled her quickly, the force of their joining nearly bringing Chakotay to his own quick finish. Kathryn’s heat and wetness surrounded him; the maddening vibrations reverberating from her body and the sounds of her sensual moans were enough to drive him to the brink of his release. The completeness of being engrossed in everything that is Kathryn was more fulfilling than he could ever have imagined. He wanted this to last, so he slowed his movement, thrusting slowly and deliberately into her heat, pouring all the years of love, devotion, passion, and hunger he’d harbored into her body. She was meeting him thrust for thrust, as if her need for him matched his need for her. 

“Oh yes!” Kathryn exclaimed as she felt another mind-blowing orgasm building up deep within her core. She moved faster; she couldn't get enough of the feel of Chakotay filling her … completing her. She was still marveling at the sensation of Chakotay pumping in and out as she arched her back, opening her mouth to release a moan, and her eyes opened slightly. Kathryn, however, was not prepared to see a pair of dark eyes looking back at her with a hand outstretched, inches away from her forehead. “Chakotay!” she screamed as she grasped his pelvis to still his movements. 

Chakotay, his eyes still closed, was engrossed in his own impending release and mistook her frightened outburst for pleasure. He pumped into her even harder. “No, Chakotay, stop, someone is watching us!” Kathryn exclaimed and his eyes darted open. A pair of curious eyes, filled with terror, met his, but before he could pull out of Kathryn, the alien creature scurried away and disappeared through the window. 

Chakotay felt himself soften.  _ Well damn, that was an unexpected turn of events. _ Kathryn’s face was pale as a ghost’s as she sat up trembling from the surprise of their uninvited guest. Chakotay sat up too and pulled her into a comforting embrace, whispering soothing words into her ear. Just as both their breaths were beginning to even out, someone burst through the door. They both looked up in shock and Chakotay hurriedly pulled the bed sheet over their naked bodies. 

“Are you okay? What happened? I heard someone scream,” asked one of the women who had helped Kathryn dress the night before. She was out of breath as she darted through the door, holding on to the wall for support. 

“We had an intruder,” Kathryn responded. 

“Don’t worry, the First Minister is on his way,” the woman said. Kathryn and Chakotay’s hearts stopped at the mention of the First Minister _.  _ They suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable in their current predicament, and they looked at each other with panic and trepidation. Sensing the sensitivity of the situation, the woman looked down and whispered, “I’ll let you both get dressed and I’ll meet him by the door,” she bowed her head and hurriedly took her leave.

“We better get dressed,” was all Kathryn said as she slipped out of Chakotay’s grasp. Chakotay suddenly didn’t just feel physically deflated; something in Kathryn’s tone made him nervous. 

=^=

“You did what?” exclaimed the little alien’s mentor as he towered over him, piercing eyes filled with anger. 

“I’m sorry … I was … curious,” he finally answered with a shaky voice, still unable to meet his mentor’s eyes. He’d never seen Alcimus this angry before; the heaviness of his guilt and the depth of his shame were making it impossible to look up. “I was being drawn to them,” he continued, still looking down at the ground, hands behind his back as he swayed side to side to release some nervous energy. He sighed and finally mustered the courage to look up at Alcimus. “I’ve never seen two beings whose energy patterns were that well aligned. In all my time training, even when I was observing you, I’ve never witnessed a bonding more magnetic and beautiful. The way their bodies were joined, the fluidity and harmony of their movements and the sound waves that resonated from them … it was fascinating!” he exclaimed, eyes wide and full of excitement. The pure fascination and awe in Eros’ eyes melted Alcimus’ anger. He took a deep breath, leaned back, and rested his arms to his sides, his gaze softening. He couldn’t deny the fact that Eros had just witnessed something very special.

“This wasn’t your first time seeing an alien species physically bond, Eros. What was it about this couple in particular that made you decide that experiencing their bonding was worth your exposure? Did you not learn from anything I taught you?” Alcimus asked his mentee sternly. 

“I … can’t explain it. I first discovered their connection through their dreams. Their souls longed for each other, but there was a barrier that separated them in the physical world and their souls were only able to connect in the dream world. Their energy patterns were beginning to harmonize, and when I experienced their dreams I felt their overwhelming need and desire for each other. So I helped them to connect, but I couldn’t stay away. Something about their connection was magnetic. So I went back to see them this morning. Judging by the pleasurable energy emitting from their bodies last night, I just knew they wouldn’t be able to stay away from each other. And I was right! I saw their energy patterns finally bond in perfect union and create a beautiful new pattern I’ve never seen before. Do you understand what I’m saying, Master? It wasn’t just two patterns joining and moving in harmony together; it was like I witnessed the birth of a new unique pattern that created its own new energy signature! I didn’t even think that was possible!” the little alien exclaimed, barely able to contain his excitement.

Alcimus’ jaw dropped as he stared at Eros in disbelief. “A new energy signature, you say?” he said as he played with his beard. 

“Yes!” Eros replied with an enthusiastic nod. 

“Well, that is very curious indeed. Now I understand why your curiosity got the best of you. But that doesn’t excuse your poor judgment!” he continued as he looked at him pointedly. 

“I understand,” Eros replied with a wince. 

Alcimus slowly lowered himself to sit on the grass under the tree. “Come sit beside me, Eros,” he beckoned. “Let me explain to you what you saw.” Eros hurriedly sat beside his mentor and gave him his undivided attention. “It seems that you have stumbled upon something very special, little one. There is no doubt that what you saw was extremely rare and precious. What do you remember from your history lessons about how the universe creates life forms?” Alcimus asked. 

“Well, two energy patterns join together to create a unified form, and their energy patterns intertwine with one another to form a new pattern, thus joining two energy signatures together,” Eros responded. 

“That’s correct,” confirmed his mentor, “As those life forms mature, they become attracted to other life forms whose energy patterns resonate from the same frequency and can’t help but be attracted and drawn to each other, and they procreate.” Eros nodded at Alcimus in understanding, anxious for him to continue. 

“Once in a while, the universe creates two life forms from a single energy pattern; it’s an anomaly that only happens once or maybe twice in a hundred lifetimes. These two life forms, unconsciously live their lives in search for that one being that will fully complete them. And I believe that is what you have found with this couple,” Alcimus said with a smile.

Now it was Eros who looked at Alcimus wide eyed and dumbfounded. 

“But how can you be sure?” Eros asked.

“You said that when their energy patterns finally bonded they didn’t just intertwine; they became one and created a new energy signature, a new pattern. That is a sign that two halves of a whole have finally become one. They form an unbreakable bond, because they were made from a singular energy pattern. Once they are finally bonded, that bond is unbreakable because their energy patterns aren’t just intertwined; they are merged as one,” Alcimus replied.

Eros smiled and the joy at helping these two life forms overwhelmed him … until he remembered something. “But Master, if their energy was made to bond with each other, why were they resisting it? It’s curious that in the physical world, they were almost fighting against the one thing they truly desired, as you said, the one thing that makes them whole?” he asked. 

Alcimus sighed and replied, “That’s very curious indeed, and they have reasons we may never understand. That’s why they need creatures like us to guide them and also the reason we are not to be seen! You see, once they hear of our powers and realize that we brought them together, they are going to think that we manipulated them into believing that they belong together. They are going to question the authenticity of their true feelings.

“What other species don’t understand is that we can’t bring together two energy patterns that aren’t already attracted to one another. We simply can’t make them see something that isn’t there. What we do is take away the blindfold so they may bare their souls to each other and realize that they make each other complete. We may never understand why certain species fight their destiny, but that is our gift to them. We take away the roadblocks and show them the direct route to each other.” 

Eros sighed; he finally understood the magnitude of his error. “The First Minister will surely tell them of our powers, and by exposing myself to the female alien, she will undoubtedly think I coerced her feelings and actions, Isn’t that right?” he asked. 

“Yes, but why do you assume that it will be the female who will doubt the authenticity of their union?” his mentor asked curiously. 

“Because I felt more resistance from her; the male was easily influenced. It was almost like he’d been waiting for the moment to be bonded to her his whole life. She, on the other hand, needed a little more convincing. Although their hunger and need for each other were equal in measure.”

“Well, why don’t we go and find out?” Alcimus declared as he stood up, then turned to Eros and asked, “Shall we?” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is authored by [Jemabean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemabean), [carter-sg-1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/pseuds/carter-sg-1), and [Caladenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladenia), in that order – an asterisk (*) marks where each subsequent author takes over the story.

Kathryn and Chakotay dressed in silence. Feelings of trepidation filled them both. _I hope she doesn’t regret what happened,_ Chakotay thought. Looking at Kathryn, he could clearly see her mind racing, fighting an internal battle. Not knowing which side was winning tortured him. 

_Oh great, the First Minister will be here any second now. And what am I supposed to say when he asks what I was doing when I saw the alien? Well, First Minister, I was having the best morning sex of my life with my first officer and was on my way to another mind-blowing orgasm when we were so rudely interrupted by an alien peeping Tom! Oh yes, that will go over well._

She caught sight of Chakotay watching her intently; the trepidation in his eyes was heartbreaking. She was about to call out to him when she heard a knock on the door.

“Come in,” she replied as she locked eyes with Chakotay for a second, then both turned to face the woman who opened the door. “The First Minister just arrived and is waiting in the living area,” she announced. “We’ll be right out,” Kathryn replied, and the woman nodded and closed the door.

Kathryn turned and said, “Chakotay, we will have to be honest with the First Minister. I don’t want to risk him thinking we are a dishonest species.”

“I will follow your lead, Kathryn,” he responded as he grabbed her shoulders with both arms, and looking directly into her eyes added, “Always.”

Kathryn smiled gently, understanding and promise passing between them. For a second, all she wanted was to melt into his loving arms and kiss him until both their lips were swollen, but that would have to wait. Now she had to face the First Minister. 

Nothing, however, prepared her for the shockwave that coursed through her body when she opened the door and saw standing before her the First Minister and … “Tuvok?” she breathed out loud.

—

*“While you might have believed yourself to be in full control of your thoughts, actions and … emotions, I regret to inform you that you have in fact been under an influence,” said the First Minister.

His words rendered Kathryn speechless, a cold slap of reality intruding on a too perfect night and morning.

“How long?” Chakotay growled next to her, asking the question she didn’t dare pose.

The four of them were seated in the living area of Kathryn’s holiday dwelling. Keplen turned to Tuvok for help in explaining the details of the predicament.

Tuvok shifted his focus from the distraught captain to the second in command. “To our best estimate, Commander, ever since we concluded the initial negotiations and entered standard orbit around the planet.”

“That was three days ago! Why didn’t our sensors pick up anything?”

“It would seem the creatures are capable of phase-shifting at will. Lieutenant Torres is working on a shield modification as we speak that would render them visible to us.”

“A lot of good it will do now.” Chakotay was beyond angry. He turned towards Keplen. “And you … Why didn’t you warn us? Why toy with us?”

The Minister was flustered, apologetic. “I can assure you that this is the first time it has happened to offworlders!”

Chakotay was having none of it. “But you knew it could happen! Is this your idea of hospitality? Some kind of twisted experiment? Do you get off on—”

“Commander!” A hand on his arm stopped the rant, perhaps just in time.

 _Voyager_ ’s captain had finally managed to push past her mortification to look at the First Minister again. “You mentioned mind control. Just … just how strong is it?”

Aware of his transgression, Keplen took the rant in his stride and tried to explain the details of the creatures’ mind manipulation. He described various diplomatic incidents arising from creatures’ play on trade delegations. Some more harmless than others. The worst one resulting in an arranged marriage of two sides. The Minster rushed to assure her that both parties were in the end content with it. 

The more detailed the explanation got, the paler Janeway became.

Chakotay sat next to her; the only outward sign he was paying any attention to the proceedings was the twitch in his jaw.

The room grew quiet once the Minister was done with his explanation.

“Perhaps you could give us a moment to discuss this among ourselves,” Tuvok requested, seeing that neither his captain nor her second in command was able or willing to decide the next move.

Keplen nodded, got up, and left the room, happy to escape Chakotay’s angry glare.

“Captain, Commander,” Tuvok called for their attention. “While I understand your wish to keep this incident —” he could see Janeway wince at his choice of words “— private, I would urge you to seek out the Doctor to verify there are no … side-effects to the mind control.”

“You mean additional side-effects,” Chakotay proclaimed, rising angrily from the couch.

“Commander, I understand your anger—”

“No! You don’t understand anything, Tuvok, you don’t understand being manipulated time and again, you don’t understand abusing someone’s trust, you don’t understand about abusing someone’s emotions …”. He looked at Kathryn for this last part, but she was unwilling to make eye contact, her eyes glued to the floor. She had obviously changed her mind about them in light of the recent revelations. And could he really blame her? He prided himself on knowing Kathryn. He should have known that something was amiss.

This was his fault. The creatures had clearly projected his emotions onto Kathryn and in so doing manipulated her into accepting the situation. In his mind there was only one acceptable solution for the transgression.

Chakotay slapped his combadge.

“Chakotay to _Voyager_ , one to beam directly to the brig.”

The delay before “Aye, Commander” was a fraction too long. Just long enough for him to see the surprise and disbelief in Kathryn’s eyes as the transporter beam took him away from Kelmar.

*Kathryn’s surprise soon turned to anger. She wasn’t sure who she was more mad at, their hosts for bringing her and Chakotay into a trap, those not-so-invisible creatures for deceiving them, or Chakotay for acting as his own judge and jury. Mind control or not, she had known perfectly well what she was doing the whole time.

And damn Chakotay for disappearing before she could say anything.

Tuvok coughed, but she ignored him.

If the aim of those creatures’ mind control had been to bring her and Chakotay together in a … a … whatever Keplen had said, that was well gone by now. And there would never be a way to repair the damage to their relationship, because Chakotay’s words could as well apply to her actions. She had betrayed his trust. Acted on feelings she could still feel coursing through her body, but she shouldn’t have allowed. She was the captain. She had a ship to lead. Chakotay was her first officer. Nothing more.

This shore leave had turned into an unmitigated disaster.

“Captain, what are your orders?” Tuvok said louder this time, interrupting her thoughts going round and round.

_Orders? What about rewinding the clock? Or avoiding any shore leave from now on? Better still: shoot anybody who looked overly friendly first, and ask questions later._

She put her hand to her brow, a headache threatening. Overreacting wasn’t going to solve anything. “I’ll leave you to tell our hosts that we can’t stay any longer. We’ll break orbit in an hour.”

She tapped her combadge. “Transporter room, one to beam up.”

—

“I’m so sorry, Master,” Eros could only blubber from their vantage point outside _Voyager_ ’s hull. They had witnessed the debacle that had been the First Minister’s talk with the three off-worlders. Trust the man to explain the whole thing so badly. And then, to Eros’ dismay, it had not been the female who had reacted most forcefully to the news, but the male. He had completely misread the two humans.

Everybody had been right. He wasn’t ready. He’d played with other beings’ emotions without knowing what he was doing and without thinking of the consequences if something was to go wrong.

Alcimus seemed much less concerned than he was, which didn’t lessen his guilt. The Master was probably going to send him away for a very long time. He might as well bite the bullet right now. “I will take any punishment you feel I deserve, Master. I have done wrong to these people.”

“Your punishment will have to wait. What do you intend to do about this situation?”

“There’s nothing that can be done,” Eros said. “They are now estranged from each other and will remain apart for the rest of their lives. I brought failure to them. I brought failure to our sole reason for being.”

“You have much to learn, that is true. But it is from our failures that we grow. I know that from bitter experience.”

“You, Master?”

Alcimus sighed. “I was once young and eager like you, certain I knew better. To cut a long story short, my mistake launched a thousand ships into a very bloody war.”

“A war?”

“It happened on the other side of the galaxy and long before you came into existence, but it is still remembered in poems and legends. After that disaster, I was sent here to reflect on my hubris and told to dedicate myself exclusively to the well-being of the Kelmarians.”

Eros felt a bit better. At least he had not caused a war. He watched the female captain pace the room close to the bridge, and felt sorry for her. “Master, do you think there is a way to repair what I’ve done?”

“If we ignore those people’s destiny, it will create an imbalance across our realm and theirs which will reverberate for many decades to come. We cannot afford that. But are you ready? It might mean exposing yourself on purpose this time.”

Eros straightened to his full height. “I cannot let those two humans suffer because of me.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is authored by [Caladenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladenia) and [Laney1728](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laney1728), in that order – an asterisk (*) marks where Laney1728 takes over the story from Caladenia.

Kathryn walked briskly into the brig. “Bring down the forcefield and wait outside,” she said to the sole guard.

“Yes, Captain,” came the prompt response, and a minute later, she stood in front of Chakotay, his back straight as a rod.

“Chakotay,” she said, with a small smile. “What happened between us will remain with me for a very long time.”

“It was never my intention to force myself on you,” he said, his eyes meeting hers. “I blame myself for what happened.”

She looked at him in surprise. “That is not what I meant. You didn’t force yourself on me. The blame is mine alone. I am your captain and took advantage—”

Chakotay took a step forward. “Advantage? I was the—”

She faced him as she had done such a long, long time ago when they didn’t yet know they needed each other so badly. “This isn’t the time or the place to discuss what we did. What took place on that planet will have to remain there. It was a failure on my part not to remember who I was. What my responsibilities are. I am sorry for leading you into a situation which should never have occurred.”

Without thinking, she put her hand on his chest. * She felt his shuddered breath beneath her fingertips and hesitated for only a moment before meeting his eyes and smiling softly. 

“I’m sending you back to your quarters. Relax, take some time to think things through, and this evening you and I can discuss everything at length in my quarters.”

“But Captain—”

She felt a tinge of pain at hearing him call her by her rank rather than her name. She wondered if he ever felt the same when she did that to him. 

“No ‘buts.’ You are not a criminal; you’ve done nothing wrong. You’ll go to your quarters at once and meet me at seventeen-hundred hours. That’s an order.” After she spoke, she regretted the sternness in her tone. 

He looked down to the ground and nodded curtly before walking past her and out of the brig. She stood there for a second to collect her thoughts but found her head spinning. Part of her wanted to run to him, hold his hand as they walked to his quarters, and finish what they had started that morning. She could still feel his lips tracing her every curve, the whisper of his hot breath on her neck as she climaxed in his arms. No. She was back on her ship, back in the role of captain, and what she had done on that planet only happened because she hadn’t been in control of her actions, and neither had he. There were no more excuses on  _ Voyager _ .

Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked back to her quarters, in need of a cup of coffee and a hot bath. 

—

Eros peeked through the same viewport he had entered last time. He found the female sitting on the couch in her uniform, reading a book with a mug in her free hand. Her brow furrowed in frustration as she closed the book and tossed it aside. He watched as she rubbed her temple gently with her fingers, bringing the mug to her lips and savoring in the flavor of whatever it contained. She placed the cup on the table and laid back onto the couch, closing her eyes. 

He gathered up all of his courage and entered her quarters, vanishing and reappearing on the other side of the viewport. Preparing to reveal himself and attempt to explain everything he'd done, he walked towards the couch, coming into her line of view, but suddenly there was a chime. The woman called out “Enter,” and in walked the male. 

Frightened, Eros scurried behind the couch before he could be seen.

—

Kathryn sat up straight as Chakotay walked in. 

“I thought you weren't coming for another hour,” she said softly, trying to clear her tired mind in anticipation of their conversation. 

He tugged on his ear and avoided her eyes. “I know, but after almost two hours of pacing the same area in my quarters, I was starting to wear a hole in the deck plating.”

She smirked and signaled for him to take a seat next to her on the couch, but he hesitated and opted to sit in a chair across from her. Her smile fell slightly. 

“I know you don’t want to hear an apology, but I hope you know I’d never hurt you intentionally … I promised long ago I’d lighten your burdens, and to think that I—”

She held up her hand and shook her head. 

“Chakotay, please stop.”

Chakotay started to protest, but she cut him off. 

“I don’t view what happened on that planet as completely non-consensual.”

Stunned into silence, he glanced at her, and the look in his eyes conveyed how much he needed her to elaborate. 

“Granted, had it been any other day, and had I not been … influenced by outside forces, none of it would have happened. However, that doesn’t mean I’ve never wanted—” she stopped, unsure how to continue, but then her eyes caught sight of the book. “I’ve been doing a little light reading.” She picked up the book which she had tossed to the side. "You know the alien species that First Minister Keplen said was the cause of all this? Well, I had to ask a number of different people before anyone could offer me any information, but eventually they gave me the only piece of literature about the species. They beamed this up to my quarters a little while ago. According to this, the species is called ‘Enochle.’ They have several abilities that are uncommon outside of … well, a Q.” She chuckled. Still, Chakotay remained silent and listened to her words as if his very life depended on it. 

She cleared her throat awkwardly and continued. “The book mentions that the creatures don’t control our minds so much as influence them. The beings can draw out a person's deepest desires and push them to act on those wants and needs. What occurred last night, and earlier this morning, only happened because deep down, we both wanted it.”

“I see,” he muttered. 

She waited as he absorbed all of the information she’d thrown at him, watching the cogs turn in his mind. “Well, maybe now you can understand why I don’t see any of this as being your fault,” she said. 

There was a moment of quiet, and tension filled the air to the point of suffocation. After Kathryn was about to break the silence out of necessity, Chakotay spoke.

“Were you ever going to tell me? About these desires, these feelings you’ve had, was I ever going to know?” 

Her stomach clenched, thinking of what to say, concluding that the truth would be best. “I intended to tell you if we ever made it home, and both of us remained unattached to other people.”

She noticed that a fist tightened at his side, his knuckles turning white. 

“So I don't get a say? You and I have to put our lives on hold, for what? We could be out here for the rest of our lives.” His voice contained anger that he was trying to hold back, but it began to bleed through.

“I know that. I want to be with you, I truly do, but at the end of the day, the needs of the crew outweigh the needs of my personal life. This crew needs a captain with a clear mind, one who won’t hesitate to send her first officer on a dangerous mission because she loves him. We live every day on the edge, never knowing what or who we’ll run into next. I can't afford to let anything interfere with commanding this ship, protecting the people aboard, and getting them back home.” 

He shook his head in disbelief. “Why do you feel the need to sacrifice your happiness? No one gains anything from it! And if you think that having a relationship with anyone, not just me, would put your decision-making skills at risk, then you obviously have no confidence in yourself as captain.”

“Chakotay—” 

Before she could finish, he stood up, meeting her eyes, letting her see all the pain she was causing him. “I think I should go,” he said softly before exiting her quarters. 

She couldn't stop the tears as they welled in her eyes and began to spill down her cheeks. Her hand flew to cover her mouth, stifling her sobs. 

—

Eros had listened carefully to their argument, hanging on every word the two shared until the result had broken his heart. This problem was much worse than he had initially thought. 

Tightening his eyes shut for a moment, he snapped them open and revealed himself to Kathryn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it! Thank you to everyone who has read this fic and given us some love along the way. We've loved having you on the journey with us, and hope you've had as much fun as we have!
> 
> Without further ado, on to the last chapter, authored by [Laney1728](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laney1728)!

Kathryn wiped her tears, running her hands over her entire face. When she opened her eyes, she gasped and stood straight up. The same small, childlike alien creature she’d caught spying on her and Chakotay that morning stood in front of her now, looking almost as sad as she was. 

“How did you get in here?” she asked angrily.

Eros laced his fingers together behind his back, trying to remain calm and not flee like his instincts were screaming at him to do. 

“My name is Eros. I’ve come to apologize to you and your, Cha-ko-ti for all of the trouble my interference has caused you.”

Kathryn quickly calmed her anger. “Why did you interfere at all?” she asked. 

“I was only trying to help, truly! I’d come aboard your ship one night. I saw what you dreamed of, and then him. You both dream of each other, of being together. I thought that maybe by helping you act on your feelings, you might be able to live your dreams, but now I’ve only pushed you two further apart.”

Kathryn was shocked. Many questions raced through her mind, but the only one she could spit out was: “You overheard our conversation?”

“Yes, I did,” Eros admitted. 

“Well, I see you have a knack for eavesdropping. But I’m afraid that your efforts were not wanted or needed. He and I … we can’t be together, not until we’re home,” Kathryn said.

Eros looked next to Kathryn and saw the book resting on the couch. 

“Ah, I see you’ve been reading up on me. That’s quite an informative book, although the author may have missed a few things.” Eros said. 

“What do you mean?” she asked with a raised brow. 

Eros hesitantly approached where Kathryn sat on the couch. 

“If I may have your permission, I’d like to show you something. You see, another one of my abilities is to view possibilities. Some have confused this power for predictions or premonitions of what exactly will happen in the future, but time is not a linear thing. It is interwoven, each decision small or large impacts it on a great level. What I can see are possible futures, futures that will only occur if every choice you make lines up. If it’s alright with you, I would like to show you two possible futures.” 

Kathryn thought for a moment about the implications of knowing what was to come. Starfleet might not approve, and knowing what might happen could impact how she made decisions. But her inquisitive nature called for her to trust this alien creature and to see what he was willing to show her. Although her rational side tried desperately to convince her not to do this, it was her curiosity that won out in the end. 

“What do you need to do in order to show me?”

He reached his hand out towards her. 

“Simple skin to skin contact. All you need to do is take my hand.”

She looked at the extended hand and then back into Eros’ eyes. With a quick breath, she took it, and her body tingled with an electric-like sensation. 

—

Chakotay tossed his covers to the side, unable to sleep. Every time his eyes closed, all he saw was Kathryn. Her eyes, her breasts, the look on her face as she approached the edge of release, and finally the look in her eyes as she told him they could never be together. 

With a sigh of frustration, he walked to the replicator and ordered a cup of tea. Before his lips could even touch the cup, his door chimed. 

Only in his boxers, he quickly threw on a pair of pants and opened his door, still shirtless. What faced him was a wide-eyed Kathryn Janeway, stray tears trailing down her face. 

His first instinct was to ask her what was wrong, but then he remembered the anger she had brought out in him today. 

“Kathryn, it’s rather late I—”

“You were right. I’m sorry,” she muttered.

He had to stop his jaw from dropping. 

“What did you say?” he asked in shock.

Instead of answering, her eyes locked onto his bare chest, her hand reached out to touch him. It rested over his heart, feeling the even rhythm of his heartbeat. 

She looked back up into his eyes before saying very clearly, “I love you.”

He felt his body practically float on air as he pulled her into his quarters, and pushed her against the now closed doors. Kathryn felt her knees buckle as his lips hovered over hers. Chakotay thrust his leg between hers to keep her standing and pin her to the doors. Finally, their lips met in a deep kiss, his tongue meeting hers. She involuntarily began to rock her hips, grinding on his leg, her moans stifled within their lips. 

She whimpered as he kissed down her neck. They broke apart so she could remove her undershirt, and as soon as she was freed, he quickly unhooked her bra. Rough hands glided over her soft breasts. Moving his hands from her breasts to her behind, he lifted her, and let her legs wrap around his waist. He carried her to his bed, laying her down gently and pulling her pants off as quickly as possible. He smirked when his eyes settled on her black lace panties, admiring them for a moment before pulling them off as well. 

He kissed his way from her stomach down to her thighs, chuckling softly at her impatient pleading. 

“Please,” she whispered breathlessly. 

Not a second later, she called his name in pure pleasure as his tongue found its way to her clit. It wasn’t long before her hands were gripping at his sheets, and her back arched as an orgasm washed over her body.

She didn’t take a moment to recover, sitting straight up and pulling off his pants. She shifted over, pulling him down onto the bed and rolling him over so she could be on top. His erection was pinned between his stomach and her wet heat, the anticipation of the situation only fueling his pleasure. She slid back and forth over his throbbing member, and this time it was his turn to plead. 

“Fuck,” he muttered.

She knelt on her knees and snaked a hand between them, grabbing his hardened cock and teasing it before lining it up to enter her. As she lowered herself onto him, he couldn’t hold back his moans. She held him still, silently telling him to fight the urge to thrust and instead to let her take charge. Taking him by surprise, she picked up her pace, riding him roughly and grinding her clit against him. He filled her so completely she thought she might explode at any second.

Soon her inner walls tightened around him, bringing him over the edge with her. She fell into his arms, and lazily they shifted until they were lying together in a warm embrace, kissing and smiling. 

Finally, Chakotay had to ask the question: “What made you change your mind?”

She smiled, and her hand instinctually went to his forehead, the tips of her fingers gently traced the lines over his brow. 

“Someone showed me something that made everything clear. I wish I could tell you what I saw, but I promised I would keep it to myself.”

—

_ Eros transferred the images to her mind, and Kathryn watched it all, almost like a movie. _

_ The first possible future he showed her was where she stuck with her decision not to be with Chakotay. The ship made it home at last. Kathryn gathered up all of her courage and had planned on telling Chakotay everything, clinging to the last bit of hope that they could be together.  _

_ “No, Kathryn. I’m sorry, but I’ve started seeing someone else. It’s Seven. I think it could work with her, and to be honest, I'm not sure that I could trust you not to hurt me again. I hope we can still be friends.” _

_ Her heart collapsed in on itself. _

_ On that day, Kathryn Janeway died, and Admiral Janeway was born. She was cold, avoided her feelings; she avoided everything other than her work. She had a few flings here and there but refused to open herself up to anything serious. She was miserable, almost as miserable as Chakotay.  _

_ He had jumped quickly into a marriage with Seven, only to realize that there wasn’t much of a bond between them once the physical attraction lost its novelty. Being the honorable man he was, he remained a faithful and attentive husband. Unfortunately, his wife did not show him the same courtesy. After ten years of marriage, he caught her having sex with a work colleague in their bedroom. They divorced quickly and quietly.  _

_ He had wanted to go to Kathryn, to maybe make things right after so many years of heartache, but their friendship had withered and died long ago. _

_ Decades passed, and the next time Kathryn Janeway saw Chakotay, she was kneeling over his grave, pushing aside the red and orange leaves scattered across it, tracing her hands over the symbols carved into the stone, wishing things could have been different. _

_ “Stop!” the present Kathryn yelled, shutting her eyes.  _

_ When she opened them again, she was looking at a different possibility.  _

_ In this version of the future, she was in sickbay, with Chakotay standing next to her biobed clutching her hand in his.  _

_ “That's it, Kathryn. Push!” he said calmly.  _

_ Her head fell back onto her pillow, beads of sweat mixed with her salty tears.  _

_ “I can't do it!” she yelled.  _

_ “One more big push!” the Doctor said.  _

_ “You hear that? She’s almost here. You’re doing such a fantastic job. Just one more push and it’s over.” Chakotay kissed her forehead, brushing the dampened strands of hair from her face.  _

_ Kathryn nodded, and with a sob, she prepared to push. A scream of pain filled the sickbay, and she held Chakotay's hand so tight she thought she might break it. With every last ounce of energy in her body, she pushed as hard as she could. As she collapsed back down onto the biobed, a wail filled her ears.  _

_ “Congratulations, you have a beautiful daughter.” The Doctor wrapped the newborn in a blanket before handing her to her mother. _

_ Kathryn couldn’t hold back the sobs of pure joy as she held her baby for the first time. _

_ “She’s so beautiful, Kathryn,” Chakotay said, letting himself release his own tears.  _

_ Suddenly the vision fast-forwarded. It showed her wedding to Chakotay and their daughter, now three, walking down the aisle as their flower girl.  _

_ Time passed by, and she was shown visions of her pregnant with her second child. She stood confidently on the bridge, once hand on her back and the other on her swollen stomach, talking over the comm with a group of admirals. They were congratulating her and her crew on making it home.  _

_ She saw the celebrations; her reunion with her mother and sister, their introduction to her daughter. She was shown bits and pieces of her children growing up, of growing old next to Chakotay.  _

_ When Eros removed his hand from hers, she opened her eyes, and her mind was made up. He made her promise not to ask any questions about what she had seen and not to tell anyone else. He told her that the details of these possible futures would fade over the next few days, but the feelings associated with them would remain. She kept her promise not to share any information and thanked him profusely for helping her find clarity.  _

—

Kathryn snuggled into Chakotay's arms, smiling as she felt him kiss the top of her head.

“As long as you promise that you won’t leave, I’ll never ask why you changed your mind again,” he said. 

She chuckled. “Oh, trust me, I'm not going anywhere.”

That night they slept peacefully together, dreaming the same dreams of a future that had just begun.


End file.
